


Turn You Into a Habit

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season one. | Who would have known a year ago they would be standing together so effortlessly like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn You Into a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some interesting theories on how Seth is obsessed with time and how he's always checking his watch. I wanted to play with that theme in this story. It's not necessarily written in chronological order, but the story takes place over a year and offers a glimpse of Seth's and Kate's timeline together on the road. 
> 
> Thanks again to Taylah for being my first reader and her reaction=*sobs* write all the fic.
> 
> I just may do that.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

12:11 a.m.

“Is it after midnight?” Kate asked.

Seth pushed his left sleeve up and checked his watch. “Yeah, why?”

She smiled and leaned forward, propping her elbows on top of the table inside the diner. They were sitting inside a burger joint at the Texas/Mexico border. Her fries lay half-eaten on her plate. Just as Seth was about to say something about how she was wasting food and his money, she answered, “I'm officially eighteen now.”

He lifted his brows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, it's my birthday.” Kate shrugged. When he didn't respond, the smile slowly faded from her lips. What was she expecting? Balloons and a cake? She pulled back inside the booth and crossed her arms, staring outside the window. It was total darkness in the desert. 

“You gonna finish those?” He helped himself to her fries. She let him. 

 

4:07 a.m.

Seth rolled over in his bed and glanced at the red numbers on the alarm clock inside the motel room. He had managed to sleep two hours straight before Richie's lifeless face flashed in his dreams. Now, he stared at the ceiling, listening to the soft whirl of the air conditioner. 

Kate never made a sound when she slept. He envied that about her.

He lifted his head to look over at the other bed, where Kate's back faced him. The blanket had fallen below her waist and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. 

This wasn't his first time watching Kate sleep. 

But it was the first time he wanted to join her.

“Shit.”

He tossed the sheets off him and made the journey. Five steps that felt like he was crossing the fucking Atlantic.

Kate's bed sagged as he added his weight to the mattress. He stayed on one side, folding his hands under his head and keeping his body on top of the blanket.

“Seth?” She turned around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Go back to sleep.” He focused on the ceiling again, the AC whirling. Anything but the fact that he just wanted his nightmares to go away, even if that meant climbing into bed with the only other living human being in his life.

Surprisingly, Kate didn't kick him out.

“Here.” She tugged on the blanket forcing him to lift his body so she could cover him. 

He pulled the sheet up to his chin. “Thanks.”

“Uh-huh.” She turned back around to face the wall.

A moment later, Seth turned to his side to watch Kate.

He didn't want to stare at the ceiling anymore.

 

1:37 p.m.

“Everything.”

Seth kept his voice cool, the gun in his left hand steady, and waited for the gas station attendant to finish stuffing the cash into the backpack. He checked the time on the wall clock behind the register. He had told Kate five minutes, now it was coming up to minute six.

“If you want to stay free of bullet holes, pick up the pace, all right?” he said.

The attendant winced at the words. Some punk in his twenties with red hair and blotchy pale skin. His name tag read BRIAN. 

Brian handed up the bag, refusing to make eye contact with Seth.

He grabbed the bag with his right hand and kept the gun up. “That too.” He gestured behind the counter.

Brian picked up a pair of hot pink sunglasses. “This?”

“Yeah. Give them to me.”

The punk slipped the sunglasses into Seth's right hand and immediately recoiled as though touching Seth was going to burn him. 

“Thanks, Brian.” He backed toward the door. “Your service was greatly appreciated.”

When Seth made it outside, he stuffed the gun into the back of his waistband and hurried to the running SUV. Kate sat behind the driver's seat. As soon as he climbed into the passenger's side, she stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the freeway.

Seth didn't look back. Neither did Kate.

He tossed the hot pink sunglasses into her lap. “Happy birthday.”

“Uh, you're, like, two months late.”

“Uh, you're welcome.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes before slipping them on. “How do I look?”

“Like you just robbed a gas station.” Smiling, he leaned back in his seat with the bag full of money at his feet.

 

9:28 p.m.

Not many people knew Seth could dance. He had learned some moves to pick up girls and it had worked on Vanessa. It was one of the things she loved about him. “Seth Gecko does not have two left feet,” she used to say when he took her out.

On the other hand, Kate Fuller did.

They sat inside a Mexican restaurant while the band played salsa music. A handful of couples swayed together on the small dance floor. Seth's toes tapped to the beat and he itched to get on his feet, but Kate didn't want to move.

“Come on, princess.” He poured her a tequila shot. “Here, have some liquid courage.”

She sighed and threw the drink back. “Ugh.” Her face twisted like it always did when she drank anything alcoholic. 

He chuckled. “Two more of those and you'll be ready to go.”

She stuck out of her tongue. “I rather go ahead and embarrass myself right now than drink anymore of that crap.” 

“That's the spirit.” He stood and held out his hand for her.

Her small hand fit into his larger one as he led them through the tables and to the dance floor.

Kate lowered her head, her cheeks turning red. “I can't—” She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

“Just watch me.” He moved his left foot, then right. Left, right. Left, right. Then, he added his hips. Left, right. Left, right. He placed his hands on her waist. “Follow the music, follow me.”

Seth knew she was a quick learner. Slowly, she started to understand his directions. Left, right. Left, right. Right, left. Right, left. 

“There you go.” He rested his right hand on her waist and with his left hand, he spun her. She returned to him, her body pressed against his chest. They remained motionless. As Kate lifted her hazel eyes, her face softened, and his breathing hitched. 

Time stood still.

Seth dropped his gaze and turned to leave, but Kate grabbed his arm.

“My dancing lesson isn't over yet,” she said.

He looked at her hand on his arm, warmth radiating through his entire body. With one fluid motion, he dropped his hand back into hers and resumed their dance.

 

3:49 p.m.

Seth found Kate lounging by the motel pool. She was spread out on a towel wearing a black bikini top and white bottoms. The hot pink sunglasses rested on her face. Despite the fact her nineteenth birthday was around the corner, he still felt like a dirty old man, checking out her toned legs and how she filled out that bikini top. She turned over on her stomach and smiled up at him. 

Fuck it, he loved the view. 

He checked his watch and motioned for her to come inside. “Time's up, princess.”

“Just a few more minutes,” she said.

“If we want to make it to Monterrey tomorrow, we gotta head out early tonight,” he said. 

“Fine.” She pushed the glasses to the top of her head, her slated eyes glaring at him. “But don't expect me to drive.” She grabbed her towel and stalked past him. 

He blocked her path. “Hey.”

She kept her gaze on the cement.

“Hey.” He tilted her chin up with his fingertips. Those perfect hazel eyes looked back at him. He sure did love the view. With a sigh, he said, “Okay, one more hour, then we're out of here.”

Kate grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Her lips lingered on his cheek; her hot breath a whip against his skin. “Now, go put on some shorts and join me.”

 

8:18 a.m.

Kate giggled as she counted. “Three, four, five...”

Seth slapped her hand away from his head. “There's no fucking way I have that much gray hair.”

“You do!” 

He yelped when she pulled a strand out.

“See?” She showed it to him. “Gray.”

“Well, it's your fault, you know that, right?” He rolled her over on to her back in the single bed they now shared. The morning sun peeked through the blinders inside the motel room, but they weren't ready to start their day yet. Not even close, Seth thought as he settled in between her open legs.

“How is it my fault?” She combed her fingers through his hair. “Are you forgetting about the culebras we've been hunting and killing every week? Or the feds that are on your ass? Or—”

He stopped her with a kiss before she could say the names of their lost brothers. When he pulled away, she was staring at his face, still waiting for her answer. This time, he ran his fingers through her hair. Soft to the touch, golden from the sun.

“When I'm with you, I don't know where the time goes.” The confession felt like he was getting the wind knocked out of him. “Feels like we've been together forever, you know? But not like vampires or whatever. Forever like...”

“Infinity,” she finished for him, a small smile spreading on her face. 

With a nod, he echoed, “Infinity.” 

And with that, Seth made sure Kate was going to see some stars in the daytime.

 

5:24 p.m.

Seth's watch was stuck on 2:30. He didn't know if the battery had died in the afternoon or early morning; he just knew his watch was dead, but that didn't stop him from still wearing it. He did have the tendency of not giving up on dead things. 

He waited in the pick-up truck as Kate returned from using the restroom inside the gas station. Smiling, she slid into the passenger's seat.

“What?” he said.

She tossed a hideous, bright green watch into his lap. “Now you can quit asking me what time it is.”

With a scowl, he picked up the working watch. It was no longer 2:30. 

“You could have at least picked a better color,” he said.

She put on her hot pink sunglasses. “Don't worry. You'll grow to love it.”

 

12:01 a.m. 

“It's after midnight,” Seth said.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Kate sat at the foot of the motel bed with her hands covering her eyes. 

“Not yet, princess.” He flipped off the lights in the room and stood in front of her. “Okay, now.”

She dropped her hands and her mouth formed a small O. Seth held a piece of flan on a dish. A single candle sparkled on top of the dessert. He figured for her nineteenth birthday, there would be no cold french fries or cheap plastic sunglasses.

“Happy birthday, Kate,” he said. “I ain't gonna sing, but you can at least make a wish,”

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she exhaled, blowing out the candle. Only the moonlight and shadows remained with them.

He set the dish down on the night stand and pulled Kate to her feet. She hugged him, resting her cheek on his chest. Who would have known a year ago they would be standing together so effortlessly like this?

“Thank you, Seth,” she said.

He kissed the top of her head because he was thankful too. Each time they finished killing a group of culebras in one piece. Each time he put away the tequila bottle and pills. Each time he woke up rested from a full night of uninterrupted sleep. Each time he wrapped his arms around Kate and got lost in her. 

“So, birthday girl,” he pulled away to look at her face, “what do you want to do? Go dancing? Skinny dipping in the pool? Or we can—”

Kate jumped to her tip-toes, bringing their lips together. 

He grinned against her mouth. “We can do that too.”

He scooped her up in his arms and took her to bed.

 

THE END


End file.
